


Korrasami Week Day 1: Flower

by gaguilar001



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Flowers, I Tried, Korrasami Week, Memories, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaguilar001/pseuds/gaguilar001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MY first Korrasami Short. I really apologize for the grammar and error!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrasami Week Day 1: Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I wanted to do this. I apologize if doesn't make senses. I'm a not a writer. Let me know! But This may be my only one to do. My brain is lacking of sleep lol.
> 
> Find my in Tumblr (: gaguilar001

Every year I always pick up the flowers set. Tiger lilies and the most beautiful sky blue flowers. It was Asami's favorite combo. The flower lady always have them together, she always gives me a kindest smile.  
Remembering holding hands to the Republic City streets. Laughing, chatting and waving to everyone. After coming back to the spirit world, Asami and I found a hill that we can see the city, and found a prefect tree to relax on. Once a week we cuddle, watch the sunset. Sometimes we kissed like teenage couple. .  
.  
.

Later one I proposed to her, I had candles and a romantic table set on the same hill. (Yes, I am romantic..well sometimes.)  
Then later on, we brought our three kids Watching them play around. I always think how I’m so lucky to have her. The times we made love, her smile, she silly laughs, the way she have the thinking face. (It was super adorable)  
Years in our marriage, I still found her beautiful. Our kids grew up, meet their love ones. Then soon we had amazing grandkids. I was never happier in my life.  
.  
.  
.  
As soon I picked up the flowers, I walk down the street, looking around and see the change of Republic City. Asami corporation help so much after the battle. Then our son and daughter took over. Our last daughter, became a pro bender and now owns the Pro Bending Company.  
.  
.

When looking the time, I slowly rush to the hills. Even though my body is aged I still walk like I was 21 again. I found the tree, set up a blanket. Then I pull out a photo of Asami set up to see the view and I set the flowers next to her.  
I think all the memories we had. The flowers I gave her when I apologize to her or random moments to see her smile. One time I bought all the flowers and got a truck to send it to her office. (Let just say I had to clean it up after..)  
As the sunset goes, I hum to a water tribe music my mother taught me. Asami love listing to it, she always laid her head in my lap just enjoying the moment. Even though my old self I still hum like if I it was yesterday. . .  
It was a special day, it’s when she passed on. Even though I was heartbroken, it was time for her. Her last sentence “Korra, I loved you to my heart... I know I’ll be going away. Just remember I’ll always love you and I’ll see you in the spirit world…we need our vacation again..”  
“Sounds perfect Sami”  
.  
.  
.  
As soon I see the stars glow, and see the spirit portal, I know my time here will be soon. I’ll be looking forward to see Asami and having our adventures once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is my first time for this site. Happy Korrasami week!


End file.
